I win
by Harco8059
Summary: He thought he plan it well. Ao/Kaga


**Title: I win**

**Pairing: AoKaga, one-sided AoKuro and KagaKuro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

**A/N: *gasps* OMG! Did I just write a SMUT fic for AoKaga? OMG! *dead* or someone just shoot me. To all my readers I still held GOMxKUROKO my no. 1 OTP in KNB. Let's just say writing AoKaga is a one way ticket of getting rid of my frustration. -_-**

**WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT SMUT FIC. **

* * *

Hot moans, pants and grunts can be heard from a secluded private basketball court.

Kagami Taiga did not plan all this. Not at all.

All he wants for this day is to practice and practice and maybe call Kuroko to practice with him and eat burgers at the Maji.

He thought he plan it well.

His mind is drifting off again to the person who is hovering on top of him and once again moves to thrust his big and hot cock to the red head's opening.

A shock of pleasure and a loud moan erupted on Kagami's lips.

Damn, he loathes to admit but Aomine is good at thrusting and the grunts of pleasure that escape through that lips is amazingly hot for Kagami's point of view.

_Flashback_

"_Bakagami? Why the hell are you here?"_

"_I can ask the same Ahomine"_

_They both growls and glares at each other. No one is around the court but themselves. _

"_I like it here because it gives me privacy and Tetsu and I used to be here a few times to practice" Aomine arrogantly explains. He knows that he loves Tetsu and he also knows that Kagami Taiga is also in love with Tetsu and that makes his blood boils. _

_He can't help but feel jealous at the red head since he can be with Tetsu all the time. He already regrets for what he had done. _

_Kagami growls at the arrogant asshole "Kuroko and I also went here to practice and I like this place since people seldom plays in here"_

'_What is wrong with this bastard? Can't he sees that Kuroko choose me to be his light?' the red head thought severely. 'Can't anyone see that I like Kuroko?'_

_After that time the things they do or say becomes blurry and by the time he realizes, he is on his back gazing up to the panting and hovering Aomine. _

_He knew they were arguing something or someone and he also vaguely remembers that he was the first one who punched Aomine and the bastard retaliated. _

_The tan player's eyes are angry yet fueled by lust. He can't also help but to feel hot at the same time bothered. _

_The two peels their clothes at a record time. They almost eat the each other's lips because of the force and the intense of the kiss. _

_Hands are everywhere. At first, both of them battles for dominance but the longer they stays there, ravishing each other's faces or body. _

_Aomine held the upper hand and even in sex he still held his motto 'The only one who beats me is me'._

_He licks and bites and marks the other's neck while Kagami can't help but also hates to submit to the hands of the other's._

'_This is purely sex' both of them think the same 'Kuroko/Tetsu is still the one I love' _

_End of Flasback_

"Fuck" the tan player curses when he thrust again. "Don't squeeze too tightly Bakagami"

"As if *pants* I can *moans* do something about *pants* that Ahomine" Kagami gasps and dig his nails at the back of the other's which Aomine in turn hisses and gives another hard and fast thrust.

The ace player of Toou knows that after this Kagami will be in pain since he didn't prepare him well.

They are too horny to think about the proper preparation and all he thinks is to fuck the red head senseless.

Damn, the red head is sure is warm and slick inside.

He let out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me Bastard" Kagami growls and dig his nails even further but he also wraps his legs at the strong waist of the tan player.

Aomine didn't put brakes anymore he trust Kagami won't break and with all his might he pulls out his cock and thrusts even stronger and harder than before. He keeps finding at the secret place which the red head moan the loudest.

Suddenly Kagami let out a loud moan and the tan player can feels the other shuddering from pleasure.

He grins maniacally and whispers with a husky voice "Moan for me Bakagami"

He then thrusts much force and speed to the sweetest place inside of Kagami.

He never stops until the red head comes spurting his cum to both of their stomach and Kagami's chest.

"I win" Aomine moans. He thrusts deeper and comes inside.

END

* * *

'Review?


End file.
